Cracked Canyon
The Cracked Canyon is a seemingly dry area, but looks can be deceiving. The underground holds plenty of water that can keep monsters cool and hydrated. The cramped spaces means plenty of fights for dominance between monsters as well. This place is primarily ruled by the Yudenkyuros, and clashes with it and Diablos are quite common. Areas Base Camp The base camp here is hidden within a small cave. The cave has a large hole on the side that looks out over a cliff, giving a nice view of the canyon and the different levels of terrain. There is a small and shallow pond in this cave as well. Heading north will lead out into area 1. Area 1 A somewhat grassy areas with a few trees where herbivores gather around and lounge in the shade. Large monsters generally don't show up in these spots except for the occasional Great Jaggi. The west exit leads to area 3 and the east exit leads to area 2. Area 2 Area 2 is where you begin your descent into the canyon. There are three large ledges to climb around on. The south exit that leads to area 1 is on the second/middle ledge. You can climb up to the top ledge to the east to get to area 4. Opposite from that, you can climb down to the bottom into the canyon for the west exit into area 5. Area 3 Area 3 is a lot like area 1, but bigger. There are no trees, but there is more grass and more larger monsters will show up here. In the distance to the west, you can see the giant tree that resides in the Treacherous Sands, showing that the two areas aren't too far from each other. The southeastern exit leads back to area 1 while the north exit leads a long way along the edge of the canyon into area 11. Area 4 Area 4 is a sandy area up above the canyon. This is the area NIbelsnarf will most commonly be found. This area lacks any significant details, but looking off to the east, you can see large rock formations in the distance. Going back southwest will lead back to area 2 and heading north leads into area 6. Area 5 Area 5 is going a bit deeper into the canyon. It is shady in here, so cool drinks aren't needed. However, it gets especially cold at night, so warm drinks will be needed then. There are a few cracks in the walls with some minerals in them that can be mined. The eastern exit climbs back up to area 2 while the north exit leads to area 7. Area 6 Continuing along the eastern border of the canyon from area 4, it is still a sandy area. On the western side, you can jump down into area 8. The area also slants downward as you head north as it leads down into area 10. Area 7 Continuing on into the canyon, there is a small stream coming from the north that leads into a cave. The area is somewhat cramped. The south exit leads back to area 5 and the north leads into area 8. There is also a west exit that follows the stream and leads into area 12. Area 8 Area 8's walls are a bit more spread apart. There is a small stream traveling south of here. There is a large ledge to the east of the area. Above that is a secret area in a small cave in the side of the wall. The south exit leads back into area 7. The west exit leads into a cave-like space, area 9. North leads up into area 10. Area 9 This area is a cave like area with a lot of room. It is also the wyvern's nest, safe and tucked away. There is an opening in the ceiling for flying wyverns to enter and leave. There is a large patch in the center that is used for sleeping. The only exit is back through the east into area 8, but you can enter from the top of the area from area 11. Area 10 This area is a nice little oasis. It has plenty of grass and a couple of trees. There is a waterfall coming out of the cracks of the northern wall, forming a small pond that can be used for fishing. The pond is the beginning of the stream that runs through areas 8 and 7. The south exit leads back to area 8. The southeast exit leads up into area 6. Finally, the western exit leads up to area 11. Area 11 Area 11 is a large ring that is above the wyvern's nest. It is rocky and wide open, but it has a hole in the middle of it that leads down a one way shortcut to area 9. A rocky area that is very exposed to the scorching sun. The south exit leads all the way back to area 3, the north exit leads to area 10, and the center jumps down to area 9. If a monster happens to be flying or jumping over the opening and is knocked down or flashed out of the air, it can be forced into area 9. Area 12 Area 12 is a cave area with a stream that leads into a large and deep pond. There are a few small waterfalls in the area as well. On a few of the walls, it almost looks like there was ancient writing. It's another cramped area, but its also a common spot for monsters to get out of the heat. Going east leads back out into area 7 and going north leads further into the cave, going into area 9. Theme Notes *In areas 5, 7, and 8 if certain large monsters roar, rocks will fall off the walls. *If digging monsters dig up the walls, it will cause rocks to fall. Category:Areas Category:Werequaza86